


The Angel and the Vessels

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Bottom Castiel, Implied Top Adam Milligan, Implied Top Nick (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, crackfic, implied love bits, this is a crackfic, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: idk why I wrote this.I never wrote a crackfic before.So...Castiel is an Angel who is in a polyrelationship with the Vessel od Lucifer and the Vessel of Micheal.One kills innocents and the other is just snappy.Sam and Dean are related to one of them and mad at the other Vessel.





	The Angel and the Vessels

It was just a normal morning in Kansas, when all of a sudden the smoke alarm goes off in the bunker. And wouldn't ya know, it was Castiel trying to cook.

"What the hell, Cass!?" Dean yelled, lowering his gun, Sam was next to him and he also lowered his gun.

Adam walked in, "Nick killed someone again."

Dean was flabbergasted, "This is the 100th time! What is he going on a killing spree!?"

"Cass, you really shouldn't be dating Nick." Sam said, giving Castiel a worried look.

"But I'm dating Adam too."

"Well, Adam doesn't kill, plus he's our half-brother. Nick, on the other hand, he killed someone!" Dean semi-yelled.

"Don't you kill people?" Castiel asked, tilting his head like he always does when he is confused.

".....shut it. Also, having two boyfriends is not a good idea, remember last time?"

"When you guys found me-"

"All I am saying is that those two are kinky bastards! It took three months for those hickeys to heal!"

Castiel blushed a bit, "My grace was healing them, Dean."

Dean wasn't listening, he was just yelling things like "Who bites and sucks at the same time to make hickeys?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to a pic I drew of Castiel with hickeys.  
> R.I.P Castiel's neck


End file.
